JayGT: Redemption Island
JayGT: Redemption Island is a special season of JayGT. In this season, every Judge Cuts and Quarterfinals rejects from the first six seasons (as well as a handful of audition round rejects) returned for another chance. JayDK, Cards/Foxy, Smack, and Foxy/Mike served as main judges. Saf, Cards, Luke, and Nerdy served as side judges. This season took place after Season 3 and before JayGT: 4Play. This season held a Qualifying round where 10 acts moved on to the Vegas Round each week. Each main judge will have a Golden Buzzer they will get to use during the Qualifiers. Currently, wildcards picked out from Qualifier rejects are not planned. For six episodes of the Qualifiers, Jay brought in six special guests to replace him on the judging panel for each episode. They would verdict the acts (SO, X, or nothing), but Jay would still have the final Saves and votes to cast, in order to keep things fair. The special guests, in order, were Iain Brown, Jared from Subway (who would later compete on JayGT: Ninefold), Jay's JayGT: 4Play Golden Buzzer Londonbeat, his Season 4 Golden Buzzer Thia Megia, his JayGT: Fantasy Island Golden Buzzer Bob Ross, and robbed JayGT: Three D superstar Ace Silver. Top 88 Female Singers *Conchita Wurst, Singer *Joan Jett, Rock Singer *Jessica Sanchez, Singer *Katy Perry, Singer Male Singers *Louis Armstrong, Singer and Trumpeter *Andrea Bocelli, Opera Singer *Paul Potts, Opera Singer *Sundance Head, Singer *Cas Haley, Singer/Guitarist Bands *Village People, Band *The Scorpions, Rock Band *Stone Temple Pilots, Grunge Band *Men Without Hats, Band *Earth, Wind & Fire, Disco Band *The Who, Band Comedians *The Lonely Island, Comedy Band *Jim Carrey, Stand-up Comedian *David Spade, Stand-up Comedian Danger Acts *The Great Throwdini, Knife Thrower *Mark The Knife, Danger Comedian Dance Groups *Boyband, Hip-Hop Dance Crew *Mirror Family, Light Dance Crew Solo Dancers & Dance Duos *Les Twins, Dance Duo *Diana Pombo, Dancer *Twist & Pulse, Dance Duo Novelty Acts *Bill Nye the Science Guy, Novelty Dancer Acrobats *Calypso Tumblers, Acrobatic Dance Group *Vladimir, Hand Balancer *Billy George, Cyr Wheel Acrobat Magicians *Issy Simpson, Magician *Lance Burton, Magician *Kevin James, Magician Instrumentalists *Lettice Rowbotham, Violinist *Plastic Musik, Percussion Group Top 48 *Bo Burnham, Comedy Singer/Pianist Foxy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxc20saM8DA *Attraction, Shadow Dance Group Jay Jay *ADEM Dance Crew, Dance Group Cards Cards/Jay *Imagine Dragons, Band Smack Smack *Susan Boyle, Singer Mike/Anyone *Prince, Singer Mike/Anyone *Jules O'Dwyer & Matisse, Dog Act Jay *Khusugtun, Traditional Mongolian Band Jay *Darcy Oake, Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=C5N0MDF1CYQ *Pilobolus Dance Theater, Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W52QEPZ45sY *Jack Carroll, Stand-up Comedian https://youtu.be/lM89v-VW48o?t=1m6s *Tegan & Sara, Music Duo Smack/Jay *Nitish Bharti, Sand Artist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HVem5u4UafE *ArtAttack, Artist *The Harlem Globetrotters, Basketball Group *Boogie Storm, Stormtrooper Dance Troupe *Metallica, Metal Band *Jack Vidgen, Singer *Adele, Singer *Robbie Rotten, Singer and Dancer Mike Episodes Qualifers *Episode RI01 *Episode RI02 *Episode RI03 *Episode RI04 *Episode RI05 *Episode RI06 *Episode RI07 *Episode RI08 *Episode RI09 *Episode RI10 *Episode RI11 *Episode RI12 *Episode RI13 *Episode RI14 *Episode RI15 *Episode RI16 *Episode RI17 *Episode RI18 Vegas Round *Episode RI19 *Episode RI20 Judge Cuts *Episode RI21 *Episode RI22 *Episode RI23 *Episode RI24 Wildcard Round *Episode RI25 Quarterfinals *Episode RI26 *Episode RI27 *Episode RI28 *Episode RI29 Semifinals *Episode RI30 *Episode RI31 Finals *Episode RI32 *Episode RI33 *Episode RI34 Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series Category:Redemption Seasons